Dungeons Aiz
by o0kirito0o
Summary: Bell is an adventurer, and searches for crystals everyday. these are what you need for life, and he uses these for his goddess. However, there is one group of people who want to break their bond, but it wont happen anytime soon...
1. Chapter 1

The dungeon. That's where most people die, & I came close once. If it wasn't for the sword princess… Well, let's just say I'd be minotaur dinner. Why was I in the dungeon in the first place? To get crystals, you see. Us adventurers trade those crystals in for money. You get one for every monster you kill. Oh, my name is Bell. I'm from the Hestia familia. In case you didn't know, a familia is like a family, where everyone is related but not by blood. It's when a god or goddess invites you to be a part of their family. It's just me and Hestia in this familia. When Hestia goes around asking if anyone would like to be part of her familia, no one even believes she's a goddess (then again, she isn't really famous for anything). Her familia is completely unlike, let's say, Hephaestus's familia. Point one: everyone knows Hephaestus. If you don't know her, you're either dumb or young. Point two: she has enough people in her familia in the first place. Point three: people are begging to get into her familia all the time. But then the entrance door bursts open with a loud thunk.

"Bell-kun! Get me a treat or something yummy, 'cuz its Friday!" a high pitched voice shouts.

"I'll be right there goddess!" I loudly reply from in my room. My room isn't really all that big, but I chose it because of the historic looking old bricks it's made of. My room never got a paint job, but I like it that way. Hestia doesn't know how I fit all my favourite furniture in here, but I just told her I'm a minimalist. I'm not really, but I can't change it now because she actually believed me. I start walking out into the entrance hallway. Hestia isn't there, so she must've already gone into her room.

"I'm gonna go to Syl's for that treat of yours. That alright Hestia?" I yell out to her.

"Yeah, its fine where you get it, just make it yummy!" she shouts back.

"Okay, just checking. I'll be back in a while!" I tell her. I slam the door shut and run up the stairs to outside. From the outside, our house looks like a ruined cathedral, along with all the ruin and debris around it. But if you know which column to push, then you find the little secret passage that leads to our underground rooms. I look at myself in some cracked glass on the wall. I ruffle my hair a little, make sure I've got all my armour on, and check I have my knife. Hestia gave me this knife when I first joined her familia. It's got some hieroglyphics on a side of the blade, but I don't know what it means. I remember so clearly what Hestia said when she gave it to me.

'You are such a cute little boy! As thanks for joining my familia, have this knife. It's a special knife from me that you won't get anywhere else. I hope you use it well!' back then, her black hair was always out, but now it's always in two ponytails, one each side. I remember how she always commented about my white hair and red eyes, and it reminds me of my parents. If only they were here- _SMASH!_ Holy crap! What was that?

"Who's there?" I loudly ask. There isnt a reply, so I start to get my knife out.

"Who, me?" a voice replies. "But I don't want to tell you my name. I want to fight you in a battle." then out of nowhere a man in a black coat and hood appears. He then throws me a knife with writing inscribed onto it.

"I want to fight you at 3 tomorrow at main square in town. If you forget, its on that knife. Be there with all your strength. See you then, _Bell-kun_." he snickers. Then he gets out a whip and whips up a storm of dust and he's gone.

"What the..?" I mumble. Then I think to myself. Yeah, I might piss some people off, and annoy them, but I haven't gotten anyone so annoyed as to make them wanna fight me. Who was that? I pick up the knife and put it in my backpack.

"Well, time to go to the market." I say to myself. I walk out of the rubble, and to the market.

 _ **If you really want a character, or a name or plot twist to be included, comment down below! I'll add it in sometime :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Syl! The usual, thanks." I ask.

" Okay! Coming right up!" Syl happily replies. Syl is an elf, and pretty much just turned 15. we met when I just started being an adventurer. Someone from another shop asked me to deliver something to a girl called Syl, who works for the local bar. So I went on over and she was worried about my adventuring later that day. So she gave me a little lunch box and then told me to come later that night and buy something in return.

" Here you go!" Syl gives me the food. "One minburger! Hestia is lucky to have a guy like you in her familia to buy her something every Friday."

" Thankyou! " I give the money to her and I walk out of the door. I look around, and because its Friday main street is packed. Thinking of that, main square is at the end of the street. Should I go like that guy wants me to? Or can I just not do it… after all, he didn't give me any consequences. No, that would be too easy. Aargh! I shake my head. I'll go. I need some training, anyway. Who knows? Maybe he isn't a good fighter.

" Bell! Just a sec! come back!" Syl calls out to me.

" huh? What is it?" I ask. She comes to me holding a book.

" look, I don't know if you want it," she starts, " but someone left this behind and I meant to ask you if you wanted to read it. It looked like something you might enjoy, so… well, I kept it for you."

" Oh, thanks Syl!" I say. I look at the title. _Magic that even goblins can understand_. Yeah. Seems legit.

" okay, I'm going to read it tonight. I'll return it tomorrow, if that's okay with you." I tell her.

" yeah! Its fine when you return it, even keep it if you want!" she exclaims.

" okay, well this time I'm really going!" I call to her. " bye!"

" bye bell!" she calls after me. Well, it looks pretty good. Now I can't wait to get home! So I run home. When I get home, Hestia is lying on the couch watching the TV.

" Oooh!" she cries. "what did you get for me?!" I give the minburger to her.

" one minburger with premium minotaur meat. " I inform her.

"Yay! " she exclaims, with her mouth full. "yuuuuum!" she sees the book I'm holding.

" What's that? A book for once? Did Syl give it to you?" she asks.

" yeah, apparently a customer left it behind, so she lent it to me to read it." I tell her.

" Oh. Okay. Well, go into your room and read it. I'm sure that's what you want to do!" she says. So I walk down the hallway and into my room, then sit on my little sofa.

" Let's see here…" I say to myself.

I start reading the book.

 _Magic is something that is either given to you, or you are born with. If you are ready to really find the magic within yourself, continue reading._

And so, I continue. There was a lot of writing there, so I skip to the questions on the next page.

 _Why is it that you seek magic?_

Well, I don't have magic, so I want it so I can get stronger.

 _What would you want to do with this magic and strength?_

I want to be better than the average strength level. I want to be the best of the best. I need to surpass a certain someone called the sword princess, and, well, if I can… I want to be a hero. Childish, I know. But it's something I want. I want to be a hero.

 _ **I really hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh, by the way eternalkatsu1010, please let me keep posting. :) I'm sorry...**_


End file.
